


Pixie Princess

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: James and Lucy [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Halloween, Incest Play, Omorashi, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Due to her small size, Lucy gets to enjoy a night of trick-or-treating.
Series: James and Lucy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003200
Kudos: 14





	Pixie Princess

Lucy inspects herself in the mirror, trying to get a good look at her costume. Her outfit consists of a miniskirt and a tube top, both in a shimmering pink fabric, both leaving her swollen stomach on display, and on her back, there are wire frame, pointed wings, insect-like in appearance. On top of her head, there is a silvery tiara adorned with amethysts, and her feet are bare, though there are anklets that match her tiara. All in all, she looks every bit the pixie that her small stature and unusual hair color have always suggested her to be, and it is while she is inspecting herself that James enters the room, in his own costume of fake bone armor, with a bone crown atop his head.

“You’re the prettiest, pregnant pixie princess there is,” he says, without hesitation, and this compliment causes her to blush.

“W-well, you make for a very intimidating goblin king,” she replies. “But, I really do feel kind of exposed in this costume…”

“Yes, but we’ve already talked about that. You know a goblin king and his caged pixie wouldn’t work nearly as well if you were wearing something more modest,” he replies, cheeky. “Now, let’s just put the finally piece in place.” He pulls out a collar, one that suits the motif of his costume far more than hers, and secures it around her neck. “Alright, perfect. Now, is my little sister ready to go trick or treating?”

“Yeah, yeah!” she says, quickly slipping into character as an excitable little girl, as she picks up her candy bag, one that matches the color of her costume. James picks her up then, and she internally sighs in relief, glad that the weight of her unborn twins can finally be taken off her ankles for a little while.

They head outside, and she’s glad that the weather is so warm for October, considering how skimpy her costume is. She’s so small that most of the houses they visit, no one bats an eye at the fact that she is out trick or treating, really believing that she is a little girl, rather than an incredibly short college student. Those who notice her baby bump do not comment on it, probably assuming it to be part of the costume, or some sort of condition that is better off not commented on. Everything seems to be going perfectly for her, at least at first.

But she is on a high fluid diet, prescribed to her by her doctor, and she has two unborn children weighing down on her bladder. It is not long into the night before she gets hit by her need to pee, rather sudden and rather intense, all at once. She drops her enslaved pixie act to slip back into the role of little sister, leaning in to whisper, “I need to go potty…”

“Do you want to go home, then?” asks James. “Or do you want to keep collecting candy?”

Lucy knows that it is probably better for her to go home before this gets too bad for her, but she has been having so much fun, caught up in a thrill from childhood that she thought she had lost forever. She and James used to trick or treat together when they were both young enough to do it; never once did she think she would grow up to have him carry her around, him playing the adult that he already is, while she gets to slip back into playing the part of a child. And so, she decides that she wants to stay out a little bit longer.

The two of them keep trick or treating, but she really should have known better, as it does not take long for her decision to catch up to her. Her bladder can only take so much, and by the time that she’s realized her mistake, she thinks that it might be too late. If she tries to get home now, she probably isn’t going to be able to make it, which is going to end with her peeing all over the both of them. She gets his attention again, and he looks at her like he already knows exactly what she is going to say.

“I don’t think I can make it home, big bwother,” she whimpers, and he just shakes his head.

“I knew this would happen. Come on, let’s find somewhere you can go pee, okay?” he asks, in a gentle tone of voice. He carries her off until he finds somewhere that offers her enough privacy to be able to squat outside and empty her bladder without making a mess of her cute little costume, and Lucy is quick to pull down her panties, with his help, just in the nick of time.

Sighing rather dramatically, she lets go, emptying her bladder with full-force, and James watches her in amazement, overwhelmed by the sight of her doing something so blatantly un-princess-like, especially while still dressed in her princess costume, and even more especially because she is still in a semi-public place. It is far more than he can take, his arousal catching him off guard, until he knows that he will not be able to wait until they get home to take care of this need either.

So he gives her no chance to get her panties back on, removing the codpiece of his costume so that he can push into her from behind right then and there, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her surprised squeak, as well as any moans that might try and escape from that point on. He simply can’t get enough of her, and he is soon lost in the motions, pounding into her from behind, moaning softly as he fucks her, and making sure to keep all of the noises that she might make completely silent.

They are still at risk of being caught, but he just can’t help himself. When she teases him like this, whether she realizes how much of a tease she is being or not, there is no way that he can hold back, and it has been working him up all night, carrying her around, pretending that he is taking his littler sister out, when really, his girlfriend who is pregnant with his children is the one in his arms. This is the first time that he has let her down since leaving their apartment, and if anyone who had seen them before were to happen upon them right now, they would think they had walked in on a much more indecent scene.

James is so lucky to be able to have her for himself, to have always known such a cute girl, and for Lucy to have retained her childhood cuteness well into adulthood. He never thought he would find himself taking her trick or treating ever again, much less pounding her out here where anyone could happen upon them. When he is this worked up, it does not take him long to come, and as he thrusts into her one last time, he sends Lucy over the edge as well, the two of them sharing in their climax.

It takes a moment for them to both recover, and then they are getting their costumes back into place and getting their appearances straightened out, so that he can pick her up and carry her back onto the streets. Lucy is able to resume her trick or treating without missing any of the fun, and it actually becomes even more fun for her now, because she gets the naughty thrill of knowing that her big brother’s seed is leaking out of her and seeping into her panties as she goes back to playing innocent and accepting candy for the unsuspecting adults.

After getting comment after comment about how cute a little sister that he has, James can’t help getting excited, knowing the truth of their relationship, and is grateful for a costume that can help him hide if he gets a little too excited. All in all, the two of them have a great night together, and she collects an impressive amount of loot before it is finally time for the two of them to return home together. Once there, Lucy decides it’s time to take on the role of a bratty princess, as she demands, “Take your costume off, now!”

He does as he is told while she takes off her panties, and sits on the couch when she directs him to. Lucy climbs right on his lap then, shoving her bag of candy at him and says, “I want candy, and I want to come!”

That is all he needs to be told, and he sets to spoiling her, letting her have her fun for as long as she wants to. She sinks right down onto his cock, where he can thrust up into her, bouncing her on his lap as he takes a piece of candy from her bag. He unwraps it for her, and she leaves her mouth wide open so that he can pop it in, and as Lucy closes her mouth, she sucks on his finger for a second before letting him go and indulging in her treat. When she moans, it is hard to tell if she is doing it because the sex is that good or because the candy is that good, but James decides to take it as being a little bit of both, and just keeps feeding her like he knows she wants him to.

Piece by piece, he gives her more candy whenever she demands it, working his way through the bite-sized candy bars, until he pulls out a lime Tootsie Roll. He pops it into her mouth and she sucks for a second before spitting it back out and snapping, “Do you want me to get off and squeeze one of your grapes until they pop? I want chocolate!”

“Ah, alright, of course,” he replies, reaching for a candy bar as quickly as he can. He makes a note to save anything fruit flavored for later, and to make sure that he only satisfies her current craving. Lucy seems content with that, and goes right back to the way she was before, moaning indulgently for his cock and for her chocolate, going through quite a few of the fun-size treats, and always demanding more while she rides him, working her way towards her climax, her second demand. James is content to keep this up for as long as he needs to, and even when she comes the first time and decides she wants more, he still lets her stay right there on his lap, and keeps on feeding her.

Lucy seems insatiable, but he is able to keep up with her, letting her do whatever she wants and take whatever she wants, glad that they got a rather impressive haul of candy tonight. He has no idea what they would have done if they had left earlier when she first said she had to pee, because they definitely would have been out of candy by now, and out of the chocolate candy for a while now. But they managed to get so much that even with her pushing aside anything fruit flavored, they still have plenty of candy, chocolate included, to save for future days.

She can’t keep up her energy forever, though, and after such an eventful night, it is not long before her pace starts to slow as she begins to droop. James can tell that she will be out of energy by the time she reaches her next climax, so he decides to help speed things along, jerking his hips up into her, fucking her quickly and leaving her moaning and whining, no longer able to eat anymore candy as all of her focus is put into the way that he fucks her absolutely senseless.

This time, when Lucy comes with a pathetic scream, he is right there with her, thrusting up into her as he moans, coming inside of his perfect, pregnant, pixie princess. And with that all said and done, she slumps forward onto him, too tired to keep this up anymore. He picks her up just as she is and carries her back to their bedroom, where he can start to take off her costume. First come the tiara and the wings, then he strips her of the top of the skirt, panties forgotten where she stripped them off in the first place. The anklets give him the most grief, as he struggles so much with them that he nearly considers just breaking them off. Her ankles have swollen so much even with him carrying her all night and not making her walk.

Eventually, he is able to get them off without breaking them and without hurting her at all, and now, she is finally left completely naked before him, just as much a vision like this as she is when she is dolled up in any of the costumes he has enjoyed decking her out in. Now, it is time for him to help clean her up, and he gets some baby wipes to do the job. But before he starts wiping her down, he decides that her swollen feet and ankles need a bit more attention, feeling bad for her in her current state. One thing he can’t wait for is for her body to get a bit easier to deal with once their children are born, once she is able to be awake without her ankles seeming to swell up whenever someone so much as looks at them.

At least by now he has picked up the perfect tactics for giving her the sorts of massages that leave her melting in ecstasy. When he starts rubbing her feet, Lucy moans and sighs, relaxing immediately as she lets her lover and best friend pamper her just like she feels she deserves after a long and perfect day like today. James takes his time with each of her feet before he starts moving up her to her ankles, massaging them with just as much precision as her feet.

Lucy could not be happier, practically melting under his touch, and soon, he has begun making his way up both of her legs. She enjoys his touch, but he knows good and well that she is too tired for any more fun of that sort, so by the time he reaches her girlhood, the only thing he does is take the baby wipes, so that he can work to wipe away the evidence of all of the fun that they have had so far. He makes sure to get her thoroughly cleaned, not wanting to leave anything behind to risk discomfort or, worse, infection, when she is already dealing with so much.

Once that is taken care of, that leaves the rest of her body to get cleaned up, and he gives her a quick wipe down everywhere else before dressing her in a fresh diaper,knowing that she will not be getting up for the rest of the night. By the time he is getting a new wipe to start getting the chocolate off of her face, he realizes that she is already fast asleep, and can’t help but smile to himself about how adorable she is. She must be incredibly tired, and he is glad that he has been gentle and relaxing enough with her that she is able to fall asleep like that in the middle of him getting her ready for bed.

He works hard not to disturb her as he finishes getting her dressed, and looks forward to seeing her reaction to her pajamas when she wakes up in the morning, since she is too conked out now to see what they are. For Halloween, he got her a pair that look more like a costume for playing the part of a witch’s cat, both adorable and seasonal at the same time. She looks that much cuter once she is dressed up in them, and still sleeping peacefully, with nothing that he has done enough to disturb her from that rest. She really is too cute, and James smiles at her, almost compelled to film her for a moment, just to remember this moment by.

But then he shakes that off, reminding himself that she needs to get a good night’s sleep after such an eventful trick or treat, and he moves to pick her up again so that he can get her into her rightful spot in bed. Even with her stomach steadily expanding outward with the twins she is carrying, he finds that he can still lift her easily, and take care of her just like a big brother, a best friend, and a father-to-be should.

He lays her down and tucks her in, leaning down to kiss her forehead before walking around to his side of the bed, so that he can get in and lay down with her. Fortunately, he does not have to do any work to get ready for bed, because she already had him out of his costume, and he did not get nearly as messy as she did. James can just slide in beside her to sleep, and when he does, he notices that she has shifted positions a bit since he laid her down.

Now, Lucy is on her side, curled protectively around her baby bump in an almost feline matter, better suiting the pajamas that she is not even aware that she is wearing. It is only natural for James to want to mimic her position, spooning behind her so that he can curl around her protectively as well, with Lucy fitting perfectly into his arms, where he can hold her and their unborn children all night. Finally, he starts to drift off to sleep and join her in it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
